


[超蝙] 超人性爱娃娃

by ChloeSnow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow
Summary: 人到中年布鲁斯，熬夜泡妞酗酒，气走阿福，这天在卢瑟的晚宴上赢到了一台特别的安卓——全球仅一台的超人外形仿生人
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	[超蝙] 超人性爱娃娃

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本文没有正义联盟，超蝙没有相见，但却暗恋对方好多年（不  
> 2.蝙蝠侠对大都会的超人了解不多  
> 3.为了我的沙雕脑洞老爷明显降智，OOC都是我的

01  
布鲁斯·韦恩看着立在卧室床脚的大木箱，着实怀疑自己昨晚的酒还没醒，于是他披着睡袍趿着拖鞋又去倒了一杯酒——鉴于目前这栋大宅子里他唯一能准确翻出的食物只有酒。回到卧室时那个大木箱仍立在床脚，布鲁斯终于确定，这东西是真实存在的了。

他踌躇着走过去，拉开箱门，大都会的守护神——超人，闭着眼安静的立在那，额前那撮标志性的卷毛纹丝不动，扇子似的睫毛在雕塑般英俊的脸颊烙下阴影。布鲁斯的目光停在对方胸前巨大的“S”上，他喝了口酒，沁凉的酒精一路淌过他的喉管流进胃里，空虚的胃不满的发出咕噜声。

很好，布鲁斯轻轻翻了个白眼，自己到底为什么要把这个不能吃的东西带回家，真是见鬼。

三天前的中午，当布鲁斯从床上爬起来在宅子里逛了一圈却没看到阿尔弗雷德时，他知道他亲爱的管家终于被他气走了。

布鲁斯多少有些惊慌失措，毕竟他们两个就他那不甚健康的“夜间游戏”争吵也不是第一次了，布鲁斯甚至做好了接下来一周都只能吃到蔬菜汁蔬菜饼蔬菜沙拉的准备。但现在，他的管家不告而别了。

看来他那句“反正我是要葬在这里的早几年晚几年又有什么区别！”还是过于混蛋了些。

布鲁西宝贝是个不折不扣的富家少爷，而他的另一重身份也不需要学习做饭这项技能，因此在吃光了阿福大发慈悲留在冰箱里的成品之后，布鲁斯·韦恩陷入了饥饿危机。

于是他套上西装三件套应邀出席了莱克斯·卢瑟的豪宅晚宴。

当哥谭阔佬举着小饼干对身边的社会名流们这样说时，大家都十分给面子的笑了起来。噢可怜的布鲁斯，如果你需要，我可以把我们家的厨子借你用两天。一位女士怜爱的拍了拍布鲁斯的手背。

布鲁斯笑着表达感谢，余光却始终瞥着宴会的主人，莱克斯·卢瑟。

布鲁斯当然不是为了吃点东西才来参加晚宴的。最近哥谭的一个搞走私的黑帮引起了他的注意，线索显示莱克斯·卢瑟跟他们有来往，布鲁斯必须弄清楚他们私下里搞的小玩意对哥谭有没有威胁，毕竟这秃子以前跟Joker也有瓜葛。

卢瑟对布鲁斯表现得很是热情，毕竟他一直想跟韦恩集团做生意，而布鲁斯只需要像个草包一样多喝几杯酒，并搂着姑娘们晕头转向跌进卢瑟的卧室，一眼就看出那间卧室里有暗格。应声赶来的卢瑟客气地请他出去，语气里却有一丝不易察觉的紧张，布鲁斯心下了然，他脚步踉跄着搂过卢瑟，大声说要跟他玩个游戏，如果自己赢了，他就要卢瑟卧室里那个神秘的收藏品。

这个该死的一无是处的草包！布鲁斯看着卢瑟瞬间变黑的脸色，完全能猜到对方心里正怎么咒骂自己。但他可是个无法无天脑袋空空的阔佬，他才不在乎这个，他举着酒杯大肆宣扬他这个绝妙的点子，所有的宾客都跟着哄闹起来，莱克斯·卢瑟没办法，只好应下。

当然，布鲁斯赢了，可他怎么都没想到，卢瑟卧室的暗格里藏的不是什么秘密武器，而是————一个超人等身性爱娃娃。

02  
这个做的也太过逼真了……

布鲁斯坐在床脚，上下打量那个立在木箱里的“人”。他知道大都会人对超人或多或少都有股狂热，莱克斯·卢瑟是其中最疯狂的那个，这可以理解，Joker还收集蝙蝠侠手办呢。但……一个跟超人本人一模一样的仿生人？藏在卧室暗格里？拜托，这也太过火了。

不过莱克斯科技什么时候掌握了这么前沿的技术？布鲁斯从没听说他们开发了成熟的仿生人技术，否则现在卢瑟就应该拥有一支仿生人大军，并人手配备一块氪石了。

所以这或许只是一个试验品，用来研究超人的。布鲁斯一边分析，一边站起身走到“超人”身前，他看着这个逼真的娃娃，忍不住伸出一根手指，戳了戳那个S。好硬……布鲁斯缩回手，手掌向上抚过“超人”的侧脸。这是什么材料，怎么这么硬……不是仿生皮肤么？

布鲁斯的手心贴着“超人”的脸颊，拇指下意识的蹭过那排垂着的浓密睫毛，还没等布鲁斯搞清楚这个娃娃身上的材质，面前的“超人”突然睁开了眼睛。

布鲁斯：“………………”

有那么整整十秒，布鲁斯一动不动，直直瞪着近在咫尺的湛蓝双眸。所以开关到底在哪？

“……你是谁？”

哦天啊这娃娃会说话，该死的，冷静点！布鲁斯压下内心的OS，沉着的回答：“我是布鲁斯，你的……咳，新主人。”

“……新？”娃娃歪了歪脑袋，皱起了眉头。

“怎么，你不记得莱克斯·卢瑟了么”这回轮到布鲁斯皱眉头了。

“不，我……我不记得任何事，我甚至不知道我是……谁。”

首先，感谢上帝，卢瑟还没有使用过他，其次，这仿生人的系统软体好像不太过关。布鲁斯倒是没什么洁癖，不过鉴于对方是个性爱娃娃，一手的还是更令人舒服些。布鲁斯一边想着一边牵着“超人”让他跨出了木盒，那红色的披风随着他的动作鼓动。噢上帝啊，这大都会的仿生神明站在我的卧室里。布鲁斯绕着“超人”转了一圈，回到他面前，正色道：“你，嗯，你是个仿生人，提供私密服务的那种，简单来说就是……男仆，对，男仆。”

即使是布鲁西宝贝，也无法在超人那伟岸光明正直的注视下，面不改色说出“你是个性爱娃娃”这种话。

仿生人的双眼迷茫了一瞬，紧接着仿佛就从善如流的接受了自己的身份，“好吧，主人。”

布鲁斯张了张嘴，终究觉得直呼对方“超人”实在有些羞耻，“你需要一个新名字，叫你什么好呢……”

“……克拉克。”

“什么？”布鲁斯感到惊讶。

“当你说到名字，我就想起这个，克拉克，那好像是我的名字。”

“好吧，以后我就称呼你克拉克”，布鲁斯摇了摇头，他对着“超人”招了招手，示意对方跟上，“首先我得给你做个检测。”

03  
“这是我的秘密基地，你要替我保密，记住了么？”

布鲁斯带着克拉克进了蝙蝠洞，克拉克一边瞪圆了眼睛四处打量一边答应着。布鲁斯放任仿生人好奇的转悠，自己启动了蝙蝠洞的仪器，回首招呼克拉克：“过来。”

克拉克听话的站到布鲁斯身前，布鲁斯抱着胸打量了他一会，然后正经八百的命令道：“把制服脱掉。”

“超人”眨了眨眼睛，然后就在布鲁斯·韦恩的注视下一件、一件的把自己扒了个精光。

“嗯……你身上怎么没有接口？”布鲁斯拉着克拉克的胳膊让他来回转了两圈，没有找到明显的标示、按钮和外接口。“算了，先做其他项目吧。”

布鲁斯调试好仪器，目不斜视的把电极片贴在克拉克胸口。我看看，心跳，脉搏，这胸肌是不是也太大了……布鲁斯的眼睛不由自主的往克拉克身上瞥，仿生人的身材很完美，光洁的皮肤，健美的胸肌，再往下是8块硬邦邦的腹肌，两条长腿笔直有力，而在这中间……

布鲁斯只看了一眼就收回了目光。不愧是性爱娃娃，不愧是莱克斯·卢瑟，那里的尺寸真的用得着做得这么夸张吗？！

布鲁斯尴尬的咳了一声，然后拿出了一枚针管，“别担心，我不会伤害你，相信我。”

克拉克点了点头，任由布鲁斯把针头对准了自己小臂上的静脉，然后，两个人眼睁睁看着那针头在克拉克的皮肤上被戳得弯折过去，连一个孔隙都没制造出来。

“这到底是什么材料……”布鲁斯习惯性的皱起了眉头，克拉克就像一个真正的人，没有开关，没有接口，能量供给系统不明，外层肌肤还像钢铁一样坚硬无比，卢瑟在他毫无察觉的情况下掌握了这种技术，这可不是什么好消息。或许，这个超人等身仿生人并不是什么性爱娃娃……布鲁斯盯着克拉克，声音也变得低沉起来，不自觉的透露出哥谭夜幕特有的危险：“告诉我，你脑袋里都有什么程序？”

克拉克迎着布鲁斯审视的目光，眨眼的动作堪称无辜，“程序？我不太清楚，大约就是，呃，农场管理，玉米种植，码字，还有……做饭？”

布鲁斯·想太多·韦恩面无表情，这都什么乱七八糟的？亏他刚才从杀人越货想到了导弹制造，结果对方还是个小镇男孩人设。卢瑟喜欢的超人为什么如此……乡土？

但说到做饭……布鲁斯的肚子跟着叫了一声。阿尔弗雷德不知道什么时候才能回来，至少这个功能他现在就用得上。

“我饿了，红酒烩牛肉，迷迭香小羊排，或者芥末酱烧鸡都行，你看着做。”

克拉克：“那都是什么？”

“……”布鲁斯想知道这个仿生人性格还有其他可选模式么，这种理直气壮的样子真的气人。卢瑟都给他预设了什么没用的初始软件，体位一千零一夜么？？？

“那你会做什么？”布鲁斯耐着性子问，他告诉自己，别跟AI生气。

“玉米浓汤，培根炒饭，煎蛋之类。”说完，克拉克露出了一个十足阳光的超人式露齿笑。

“那都是什么……算了，能吃就行。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，头疼的按了按太阳穴，想想也是，克拉克只是个性爱娃娃，自己不能指望他同时兼具米其林厨师的功能，虽然上面下面都是嘴……

“但我可以学，如果你想吃的话，我可以为你学。”克拉克的声音离的很近，布鲁斯猛地睁开眼，只见那张英俊的面容就在自己眼前。对方微微皱起眉头，似乎有些担心，又小心翼翼不敢轻易触碰他，声音很温柔。“别露出这种表情，布鲁斯。”

那一瞬间，布鲁斯的心猛地跳起来，那种酥麻的心悸令他诧异。他下意识地往后退了半步，与克拉克拉开距离，表情反而更纠结了。

他没办法，他控制不住，那可是“超人”的脸。

“所以，你体内有学习程序？”布鲁斯故作镇定。

克拉克的眼睛转了转，又再紧紧盯住布鲁斯，“或许吧，我不清楚，但我知道我可以，我能学会。”

“随你吧，先把衣服穿上。”布鲁斯偏过脸，不愿与克拉克对视，但对方的视线如有实质般黏在他侧脸。“还有，叫我主人。”

克拉克的眼睛微弯，湛蓝的瞳孔温柔如水，他再次凑近布鲁斯，微笑着说：“好的，主人。”

04  
克拉克学东西很快，食谱只需看一遍就能记住，他身上的皮肤不怕火也不怕刀，相比分分钟能炸掉厨房的布鲁斯来说，他显然更适合待在里面。克拉克做出来的食物也出乎意料的可口，那跟阿福的手艺完全不同。调味、配比、火候……阿福能让食材在他手下展现极致的完美，布鲁斯认为阿尔弗雷德对食物施展的“魔法”绝对是人类改造食材的极限。而在克拉克手里，食物则更倾向于呈现一种简单随意自然的美味，仿佛他天生懂得如何发挥食材本身的滋味，再添加一点点佐料就能让一切味道完美混合，充满质朴的烟火气息。

布鲁斯不是一个贪心的人，但他不得不说，两种手艺他都爱。

或许是身为韦恩的“管家”都天然的有一种灵通，克拉克第二天就发现了布鲁斯不爱吃蔬菜，第三天就把胡萝卜打成了汁。

“你知道它们变成汁也还是蔬菜吧？”布鲁斯看着面前杯子里的糊状物，不满的瞪着克拉克，“你的软体有什么叛逆拟态成分么？我说了我不吃蔬菜。”

“那里大部分都是苹果，我还放了蜂蜜，如果你肯尝一口的话，你就会发现那根本没有胡萝卜的味道。”克拉克站在厨房里回头冲他笑，他穿着宽松的圆领衫和运动裤——布鲁斯给他买的，因为自己的任何一件衬衫箍在他那钢筋样的肌肉上都是种视觉灾难——还套了条围裙，正看着灶台上咕噜咕噜的汤锅。

布鲁斯站起身走到克拉克身边，皱着眉往锅里看，切碎了的松茸、罗勒和牛肉块翻滚着，布鲁斯暂时把胡萝卜从脑海里删除了。

“你真的不吃一点么？”布鲁斯问。

“我不需要进食，如果你想，我可以陪你吃。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯没说话，这些天他一直在研究克拉克，但始终没能破解这种仿生人技术。克拉克不用呼吸，无需进食，也不用睡觉，布鲁斯只是发现他在哥谭难得有阳光的时候心情格外好，因此推测他或许是依靠太阳能供电系统提供能量。

真不愧是大都会造物，跟哥谭格格不入。

布鲁斯忧心忡忡，克拉克的存在已经突破了现今人类技术的极限，他不知道卢瑟是如何做到的，哥谭的黑帮又在其中扮演了什么角色，这背后有没有阴谋，他统统毫无头绪。

布鲁斯·韦恩可以一筹莫展，但蝙蝠侠不可以。

他延长了夜巡的时间，紧盯着阿卡姆的动向，布鲁斯最担心的是Joker与此事有没有牵连。黑帮、走私、新科技、利益链条、仿生人技术，所有这些看上去没什么关系的点，在Joker手里都会变成杀伤力巨大的棋子。更何况，这回事情跟超人有关。

超人……在蝙蝠侠看来，这位大都会的神子或许是光明和正义的化身，但正因如此，他却是无从抵御来自Joker的侵袭的。Joker是绝对的疯癫与混乱，而超人的善良与正直就是最容易被利用的弱点。蝙蝠侠得确保这一切都不会发生，即使他并没有这个义务。

布鲁斯一早就听说了大都会的神明，他属于白昼、光明与希望。而哥谭只有深不见底永无边际的罪恶与苦难，蝙蝠侠生于黑暗，也属于黑暗，他与光明之子本不该有任何瓜葛。

可显然，超人不这么想。某一个夜晚，那红色的披风曾降落在哥谭的黑夜，就在他的滴水兽旁鼓荡。超人看上去就和那座城市一样，明亮耀眼，生机勃勃，带着一丝该死的天真，与蝙蝠侠的哥谭格格不入。

超人向蝙蝠侠递出了橄榄枝，而蝙蝠侠低吼着让他滚出哥谭。即使他曾默默注视这位神子如此之久，久到那颗足够沧桑悲怆的心脏为之紧张的脉动。

如果他只是布鲁斯·韦恩，或许还可以邀请超人与他共进晚餐，但很可惜，蝙蝠侠永远不会忘记自己为何活着。

05  
调查的不顺多少让布鲁斯有些急躁，好在大都会最近风平浪静，吃瘪的卢瑟没有新动作，连超人也有一阵没出现在新闻里了，对布鲁斯来说这勉强算是个好消息。

先出事的还是哥谭。

阿卡姆发生了原因不明的爆炸，毒藤女、哈莉·奎茵和杀人鳄越狱，蝙蝠侠火速出击，失去阿尔弗雷德的帮助，蝙蝠侠就像一把没填满子弹的枪，面对三个难缠的敌人，行动难免变得左支右绌。待他把三个人抓回阿卡姆并坐进蝙蝠车，布鲁斯才终于忍不住塌下了肩膀，任由自己颤抖着在座位上缩成一团。

该死，毒藤女的毒素一定又改良了。距离布鲁斯注射解药已经过去了5分钟，可身上的症状仍未得到一丝缓解，刚才的战斗让他伤了侧肋，鲜血已经把座椅打湿了。布鲁斯强自振作精神，启动蝙蝠车向蝙蝠洞的方向疾驰而去。

克拉克坐在大厅里看书，厨房的小锅里正温着清甜的海鲜粥和几个刚出炉的蓝莓蛋挞。粥已经在热第二遍，克拉克不禁又抬头去看表，布鲁斯今天回来晚了。

自从布鲁斯带他去过那个秘密基地，克拉克就知道他的主人每天晚上夜色正浓时就会从那里消失，然后披着更浓的夜色回来，克拉克会替他准备夜宵，看着他吃过了再去休息，从不过问他究竟去了哪里，但那不代表他不会担心，他没有错过布鲁斯身上偶尔会冒出来的擦伤。

闲下来时克拉克也会思考，“担心”这种情绪是不是仿生人应该拥有的感情。自从布鲁斯将他唤醒，他其实一直处于一种迷茫和困惑中，他的“记忆”一片混沌，总会闪过一些莫名而破碎的画面，他不清楚自己到底是什么，真的如布鲁斯所说，他是个软体出了问题的仿生人？克拉克怀疑这一点，但又不得不承认自己从哪方面看都不像个“人类”，这本应令他忧虑恐惧，但神奇的是并没有，因为布鲁斯。

他无从寻找自我，不知道自己从哪来，又该到哪去，可布鲁斯在身边为他留了一个位置，他便有了存在的价值和意义，他这个“异类”便与这个世界有了真正的交集。布鲁斯·韦恩就是他的灯塔，布鲁斯在的地方就是他的容身之所。

所以克拉克在意布鲁斯，就像今晚，他的主人迟迟没有回来，这远远超过了平素结束“秘密夜晚”的时间段，这让克拉克坐立不安起来。

而从地下传来的巨大响声则证明了克拉克的担心并不多余。

当克拉克以最快速度赶到蝙蝠洞的时候，布鲁斯蝙蝠车的车头正冒着青烟，刚才那巨大的声响正是车子撞击岩壁发出的。

“我的天啊……”克拉克拉开车门，把几近晕厥的人从驾驶座上抱了下来。男人戴着一个堪称可怖的蝙蝠面具，漆黑的战袍和披风简直就像哥谭的黑夜，如今被他的鲜血浸透，滑腻的几乎抓不住。

克拉克抬起手轻轻揭下了那个面具，心跟着一沉。

蝙蝠侠，克拉克从电视和报纸上看到过他，这就是布鲁斯的秘密。克拉克并没有感到多么惊讶，或许因为秘密的主人是布鲁斯·韦恩，而他所了解的恰巧是与大众认知背道而驰，一点也不浮夸浪荡的那一个布鲁斯。此时他更关心的是布鲁斯的伤势。

所以你一直都在做着这么危险的事……你应该告诉我的，我可以帮你……

克拉克把布鲁斯抱到医疗床上，小心翼翼脱掉他的制服。男人的身上有很多新旧交错的疤痕，侧腹那条崭新的伤口很深，还在泪泪的流着血。克拉克翻出医疗箱，用双氧水清洗了伤口周边的皮肤，然后小心的为布鲁斯缝合。

“唔……”剧痛令布鲁斯挣扎着醒了过来，他的视线一片模糊，克拉克的脸在他眼前与大都会神子完全重合在一起。布鲁斯皱着眉头，手指在身侧动了动，最终还是没能抬起来。

“我很抱歉……”布鲁斯轻轻的说，克拉克手上停了停，倾身向前贴近他，“你说什么？”

我很抱歉，没能尽早查明卢瑟的阴谋，置你于危险之中，我也很抱歉，用一个性爱娃娃代替你，假装自己短暂的拥有了一道属于我的光，我对这一切，都很抱歉，超人……

疼痛和不断袭来的疲倦撕扯着布鲁斯的意志，将他慢慢拖入黑暗，他缓慢的眨眼，克拉克的脸变得虚幻而模糊。布鲁斯不知道自己有没有把那些话说出口，他很累了。

超人对他来说就像一场梦，即使是一个虚假的幻影，也是他不配拥有的。他明明知道，不该这样纵容自己贪恋一场美梦。

我很抱歉。

布鲁斯闭上了眼。

06  
再次醒来时，布鲁斯发现自己已经躺在了卧室柔软的大床上，他转动僵硬的脖颈，发现外面仍是一片漆黑。他抬起手揉了把脸，不禁长叹一口气。

这个夜可太长了。

叹出这口气布鲁斯才发现自己口干舌燥，侧腹伤口的痛感随着转醒一并复苏，身上一阵一阵莫名发热，那种浑身仿佛被什么炽烧的感觉令他即使在睡眠中也出了一身的汗，而这也是他的身体从休眠状态中被迫苏醒的原因。

“阿尔弗雷德……”布鲁斯下意识呼唤他的管家，声音是出乎意料的脆弱而破碎，阿尔弗雷德当然没能回应他的呼唤，出现在床边的是克拉克。

“你醒了布鲁斯？”仿生人伏在床边，一脸担忧的盯着他，过于真挚而热烈的眼神令布鲁斯的心脏又开始狂跳起来。克拉克手里拿着一块湿毛巾，布鲁斯这才感觉到额头那几乎快消失的一丝凉意，想来整晚克拉克都在照顾他。

“……哦，你还在这里……”布鲁斯微微偏过头，痛苦的闭上了眼。病痛令他脆弱，他不想承认刚才看到克拉克的一瞬间他的内心感到多么欣慰。仿生人不是真的人，但布鲁斯投射在他身上的情感却是真实的，他无法否认这一点。

“我当然在这里，布鲁斯，你感觉怎么样？”克拉克的声音很温柔，他边说边把浸透的毛巾搁在布鲁斯额头上，那股凉意让布鲁斯忍不住隔着毛巾在克拉克掌心里蹭了蹭。

“我……很热，很……奇怪……”相比刚醒时的恍惚，此时的布鲁斯清醒了不少，也终于发现了自己身体的不对劲。一股莫名的酥麻燥热悄悄在他体内升腾，游走在四肢百骸，似乎想从内部蒸干他的血一般。布鲁斯难受的在被子里挪动了一下，微张的嘴角毫无预兆的漏出了一声轻软的呻吟。

“哈啊……”

房间里的两个人都愣住了。布鲁斯震惊的瞪大了眼睛，跟克拉克四目相对，汗水顺着发际线往下淌。该死的毒藤女的增强毒素！布鲁斯很恨地攥紧了被子，尝试着压下体内的那股不适，但他越是集中注意力，被子下赤裸的身体越是敏感，毒素放大了他各处的感官，连被轻柔的被子裹覆也变成了一种折磨。

“唔。”布鲁斯深深皱起眉头，强自抵御想在被子上磨蹭的疯狂念头。该死该死该死，他本该一回来立刻化验血液研制解药的，以前有阿福，现在他只能靠自己。但伤痛抽干了他的精力，克拉克的存在也让他感到安心，他就这么把这件事耽误了，蝙蝠侠本不该依靠任何人，他犯了个致命的错误。

“你到底怎么了布鲁斯，告诉我。”克拉克轻轻环住布鲁斯露在外面的手腕，因为对方瞬间颤抖起来的反应而皱起了眉头。

“我中了毒藤女的毒素，恐怕不太好……”布鲁斯的脑子快被体内迅速升腾的欲望搅糊了，根本没有多余的精力去编造一个恰当的谎言。“我……快要……唔……忍不住了……”

迅猛的热潮将他吞没，布鲁斯难挨的蜷缩起来，没被克拉克握着的手伸进被子里，脑袋中理智的弦几乎就快熔断了。去他妈的修养，去他妈的美德，他真的快忍不住了，反正布鲁西宝贝的声誉也够浪荡不堪，当着别人的面自慰又算什么了不得的事……

正当布鲁斯整个人混乱不堪时，床垫突然往下陷了陷，盖在他身上的那层“遮羞布”被轻轻掀了起来。瞬间涌上来的凉意让布鲁斯打了个寒战，接着他就感觉自己早已挺立鼓胀的阴茎被圈进了一片高热中。

“啊————”布鲁斯情不自禁扬起脖颈，发出一声满足的叹息，颤巍巍的低哑声线拖出了长长的尾音。他疑惑的睁开眼睛，就看到克拉克，那个以假乱真的“超人”，正撑在他上方，宽大的手掌圈着他的阴茎，富有节奏的上下套弄。

“你……啊……你做什么……”布鲁斯最后的理智全集中在了他的嘴里，其余的意志早就被欲望侵蚀殆尽，以至于他一边质问一边挺胯往克拉克手心里送的样子实在没有任何威慑力。

“我在这里，还要你自己动手的话，那可是对我的侮辱。别忘了，我是个性爱娃娃，不是么？”克拉克的掌心滚烫，又或许是布鲁斯自己太烫，他不太分得清了，只顾着本能的随着克拉克套弄的节奏摆动腰胯，无暇顾及自己从没告诉过克拉克他是个性爱娃娃这个“残酷”事实。

“现在是使用我的最佳时机，我的主人。”克拉克从下往上重重撸动了一次，食指扣着冠状沟摩擦，拇指则搓弄顶端柔嫩脆弱的马眼。

“唔啊、不！”布鲁斯小腹的肌肉绷紧，阴茎抽搐着在克拉克手里射了出来，浓白的精液喷溅在他小腹上，有几滴甚至溅到了胸口。

“呜、啊……克拉克……”布鲁斯大口喘着气，高潮的欢愉很快就退去，恼人的潮热卷土重来，还没过不应期的阴茎反常的半勃起来，布鲁斯难受得小声哽咽，生理泪水把他暗蓝的双眼浸的湿漉漉的。

克拉克低着头，他的主人赤身裸体躺在他身下，大大小小的伤疤为这具身体平添了一丝别样的性感，翻腾的欲望逼出男人的汗水，薄薄覆盖在他每一块柔韧紧致的肌肉上，随着男人的喘息和挣动顺着流畅优雅的躯体线条滑落下去。布鲁斯整个人都湿透了，浑身的皮肤透着不正常的红色，这让他胸腹那片白浊显得更加淫靡。

“说你要使用我，主人。”克拉克俯下身去，舌尖舔舐布鲁斯锁骨中间凹陷处的汗水，“给我授权。”

布鲁斯本能的抱住胸前的脑袋，揽着克拉克的脖颈试图转动自己那颗世界最伟大的侦探大脑。他现在的状况似乎需要一场彻底的性爱才能解决，而克拉克，一个现成的性爱娃娃，没有健康隐患更不会有感情纠葛，没什么比这个更合适了。

只要自己能分清上他的并不是超人。

“给我，克拉克，给我全部。”

布鲁斯不知道克拉克是怎么在眨眼之间就脱光衣服的，那颗脑袋再次埋到自己胸口，紧接着张嘴含住了他的乳头。

“嗯……”布鲁斯忍不住向上挺胸，享受粗糙舌苔摩擦乳粒带来的快感，这仿生人的舌头做的还挺灵活，布鲁斯边胡思乱想，边抬手使劲揪住了克拉克的头发，发泄自己的别扭和不满。

克拉克对着那颗乳粒又吸又吮，舌头碾着乳晕画圈，换来身下人情动的轻哼。布鲁斯揪着克拉克的头发把他拉起来，看着自己的乳头随着对方抬头的动作被缓缓吐出来，湿淋淋亮晶晶的，他忍不住气喘吁吁的低声骂了出来。

“该死的、啊……你是狗么！”

“你明明很喜欢。”克拉克抬眼从下往上瞥着他，嘴唇轻轻抿着那颗有些红肿的可怜乳粒，宽大的手掌抚过小腹一路向下，握住了布鲁斯同样湿漉漉的阴茎，“你看，又硬了。”

“……你的词库里废话真多。”布鲁斯不满的哼了声，侧身从床边柜子里翻出一管润滑扔给克拉克。“会用吧？”

克拉克笑着接过那管润滑，托着布鲁斯的膝弯抬起了他的一条腿，然后附身亲了亲膝盖内侧湿润的皮肤。“主人，我们得换个姿势。”

克拉克跪坐在床上，布鲁斯被他翻过去面朝下趴着，小腹枕着克拉克的大腿，两条腿大开着摊在克拉克身侧，整个人在床上舒展开。

克拉克用脚趾蹬着床，坐在自己的脚跟上，大腿与床之间形成一个夹角，布鲁斯的腰腹也随之悬空。

“这样就不会碰到腰侧的伤口了。”克拉克的声音很轻柔，听上去非常乖顺，可布鲁斯总觉得哪里不太对。这个角度让他几乎是把屁股撅到了克拉克身前，他紧张的曲起腿，用膝盖支着床想往前挪动，却被克拉克握着脚踝拽了回去。

“别紧张，主人”，克拉克慢条斯理拧开润滑液的瓶盖，挤了一大坨在手上，然后用食指蘸着轻轻抹在布鲁斯的后穴上。冰凉的润滑刺激得肉穴微微收缩，但很快就被体温捂热了。克拉克耐心的揉按穴口的肌肉，指腹轻轻按压施力，即使知道对方只是个仿生人，布鲁斯还是感到十分羞耻，更何况克拉克手指的刮搔让他的体内逐渐升起一股麻痒，越来越难以忍受。

“嗯、你别……啊、嗯……这样……”布鲁斯把脸埋在两只手臂间，敏感的后穴像过电一样传来阵阵酥麻，布鲁斯能感觉到自己的阴茎顶端又流出了前液，把他的小腹和克拉克的大腿都蹭湿了。

“克拉克……啊你！”

克拉克的手指就着润滑突然插进了布鲁斯的后穴，同时微微分开大腿，让布鲁斯的阴茎滑进了两腿的缝隙。坏心眼的仿生人用大腿夹住布鲁斯的阴茎，恰到好处的挤压，同时用手指戳弄着那粉嫩紧致的肉穴。

“舒服么？”克拉克明知故问，布鲁斯屈腿支着床，两瓣浑圆紧实的臀肉细密的颤抖着，那两个可爱的腰窝噙着汗珠，整个后背都绷紧了，克拉克觉得眼前的景色实在漂亮。

“你这、啊嗯……你怎么敢……”布鲁斯抑制不住自己的呻吟，后穴死死绞咬着克拉克的手指，陌生的侵入让他腿软。内壁上敏感的神经在克拉克指腹的摩擦和毒素的作用下几乎抽搐起来，那感觉过分刺激，让布鲁斯的性欲更加昂扬，他忍不住摆动腰胯操着克拉克的腿缝。

克拉克的手指不动了，他看着布鲁斯来回摆腰，粉嫩的小穴因为上扬的角度而完全暴露在他视线里，他看着那处柔软紧致的入口吞吐着他的手指，大腿内侧被布鲁斯的体液蹭的一片粘腻，他听着布鲁斯细碎的呻吟，感觉下身几乎硬的发疼。

“布鲁斯，慢一点。”克拉克又向穴内挤进了两根手指，甬道被撑开的怪异感觉让布鲁斯叫了一声。他的阴茎被克拉克的大腿夹的更紧，而后穴不断加速的抽插让他无暇顾及前面了。

“这太……不、啊、我快……”布鲁斯喘得连话也说不连贯，迷迷糊糊间，他只觉得身后的克拉克抬了抬大腿，紧接着剧烈的刺激让他直接射了出来。

“呜、嗯……你这混蛋……”布鲁斯膝盖再也撑不住，他整个塌下去，任由克拉克揽住了他的身体。

克拉克的大腿还夹着布鲁斯的一对睾丸来回挤压，柱身被迫哆嗦着又喷出一小股精液。然后他跪直了身子，按着布鲁斯的背捞高了他的胯，让他上半身陷进柔软的被子里。

“我要进去了，布鲁斯。”克拉克扶着阴茎，圆润硕大的龟头在穴口轻轻戳弄。

“……干你的。”布鲁斯有气无力的摊在床上，前后两次高潮并没有抵消掉那股体内的热潮，却令过载的快感不断累积，布鲁斯心脏狂跳，却没有一丝挣脱的力气了。

“遵命。”克拉克轻笑了一声，然后卡着布鲁斯的胯，一点一点慢慢的将自己埋进了那个炙热的蜜洞。

“啊！Fuck！唔……克拉克，你太大了！”布鲁斯紧紧攥住被子，这时才想起性爱娃娃那过分的尺寸。但为时已晚，那根非人的巨屌已然死死撑开那一圈褶皱操进了他的后穴。布鲁斯张着嘴大口喘气，任由口水顺着合不上的嘴角淌出去，什么形象什么尊严他全都顾不上了。

克拉克的那玩意实在太大了，布鲁斯感觉自己像是被个邮筒，或者干脆是个消防栓给捅了，后穴的褶皱完全被操开，甬道打开成克拉克的形状，柔嫩敏感的内里严丝合缝的包裹着那根入侵的可怖阴茎，尽力吞吐。

布鲁斯几乎以为自己要被克拉克操死在床上。

“谁能想到哥谭花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩，最终死在尺寸过大的他妈的性爱娃娃手上……”布鲁斯恨恨的嘟囔，他听见克拉克笑了一声，然后那根人间凶器开始在他后穴抽插起来。

“你、他妈、啊……慢点……唔……”布鲁斯被克拉克顶得剧烈摇晃起来，甚至无法说出一句完整的话。克拉克那根巨大的鸡吧像根烙铁一样，每每抽出到只剩龟头在里面，然后又狠狠操进来，一下比一下重，一下比一下深，碾着内壁柔软敏感的穴肉乐此不疲。

布鲁斯当然知道男人能靠后穴获得性快感，可他向来不以为然，但此时此刻，克拉克坚挺滚烫的阴茎不停劈开他的后穴，柱身快速摩擦着内壁，那种极致而疯狂的快慰几乎要把他的脑子弄坏了。布鲁斯大声呻吟起来，他摆动腰胯迎合克拉克抽插的速度，主动在他的性爱娃娃身上操着自己，他的臀肉拍击着克拉克的胯骨，发出啪啪啪的声响，混合着后穴粘腻的水声在卧室里回荡。可布鲁斯仍担心这欢爱的声音盖不住自己的心跳声。

“啊……克拉克……”布鲁斯直起身子，扭过头去啄吻克拉克的嘴唇，对方似乎愣了愣，接着几乎是叼着他的嘴唇啃了上来，灵活的舌头撬开齿关搅了进来。

“唔……嗯……”

克拉克从后面抱着布鲁斯，手掌揉弄着他的胸，将两颗乳粒捏在指尖弹弄，很快引得布鲁斯浑身发颤。布鲁斯想骂人，却又被克拉克勾住舌头吻的更深。缺氧令他眼前发黑，他无措的挣动了两下，却被克拉克从身后重重顶进了体内更深的地方。

“呜！！”

圆硕的龟头碾过一处凸起的肉块，布鲁斯在克拉克怀里像过电一样疯狂扭动起来，克拉克仁慈的放过了那条柔软可口的舌头，看着怀中人因缺氧而涨得通红的脸，怜爱的在上面印了几个吻。

“布鲁斯，你真美，你为我湿透了。”

克拉克把布鲁斯箍进怀里，向上一下一下顶弄，每一次都重重碾过前列腺操进更深处。布鲁斯半张着嘴发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，再次勃起的阴茎已经射不出精液，随着克拉克操弄前列腺的动作有一下没一下的往外淌着前列腺液。克拉克伸手向下握住布鲁斯，男人立刻抖了一下，接着又在针对前列腺的进攻中瘫软下去，他的腿快要跪不住了，这个姿势让布鲁斯几乎是坐在克拉克的阴茎上，任由对方操进他体内，劈开肠肉操进更深的地方。

“不行……别再……唔……”不断被碾磨的前列腺带来的快感过于刺激，布鲁斯的身子抽搐着，在克拉克无休止的抽插中剧烈弹动了几下，猛然被内部干高潮击中了。眼泪从布鲁斯瞪大的双眼中滚下来，克拉克轻摆着腰胯，享受瞬间绞紧的内壁极致的包裹，仍没放过那可怜的前列腺。

“啊……！！”布鲁斯的声音染上了哭腔，高潮中还被折磨前列腺的刺激让他分不清是快乐还是痛苦，他迷乱的摇着脑袋，被克拉克从后面掰过去接吻，接二连三的高潮与毒素一起烧坏了他的脑子，他泪眼朦胧的看着克拉克的脸，意识也恍惚起来。

“告诉我，布鲁斯，是谁在操你。”克拉克的声音是低哑的蛊惑。

“……是……克拉克……”

“好好想想，布鲁斯，好好想想。”

“……是超人……嗯、克拉克，是超人在操我。”

浓烈炙热的精液灌进了布鲁斯的后穴，布鲁斯难耐的抖了抖，终于晕了过去。

陷入黑暗前他那不甘的大脑突然冒出一个令人不安的疑问：仿生人为什么会射精？

07  
“所以，你就是超人，本人。”

布鲁斯抱着胳膊面无表情，深深吸了一口气。

“我踏进了卢瑟的陷阱，他不知从哪搞来一堆氪石，那种矿石会让我失去所有超能力并变得无比虚弱，等我再醒来的时候我就见到了你，而我真的什么都不记得了。直到那晚你叫我超人，我的记忆才又恢复。”

克拉克把自己高大的身躯尽量缩进沙发里，显得可怜兮兮的，但那对布鲁斯来说一点用都没有。

“所以你根本不是什么仿生人，更不是什么操蛋的性爱娃娃。”

“……我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯直直瞪着克拉克，伸手指着窗外，“换上你的制服，滚出我的哥谭！”

“别这样布鲁斯！”刚才还缩作一团的克拉克猛的扑到了布鲁斯身上，不顾对方的挣扎紧紧抱住了他，“明明是你自己认定了我是仿生人的，为什么要因此怪罪我？你的伤还没好，我要在这里照顾你！”

“我、不、需、要！”布鲁斯死命推着胸前那颗有一撮卷毛刘海的脑袋，但钢铁之躯纹丝不动。

“布鲁斯，我喜欢你，很久以前就喜欢你了！上次我到哥谭来找你，你就是用这句话赶我走。这次阴差阳错让我再度遇见你，一定是拉奥的安排。布鲁斯，我是认真的，请你至少考虑一下！”

布鲁斯沉吟了片刻：“你喜欢的是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠。”

克拉克抬起头眨了眨眼睛：“那你喜欢克拉克还是超人？”

布鲁斯的目光不自在的瞥向一边，“……你就是你……”

克拉克抬起手捧着布鲁斯的脸，不容置疑的吻了上去。

“……你！！！”

“你没否认喜欢我，布鲁斯，我也是。”

布鲁斯觉得自己一定是体内毒素没清干净才会犯这种错误，可他张了张嘴，却说不出否定的话。

“……阿尔弗雷德回来之后你就给我离开。”

“好的布鲁斯！”

“饭还是你做。”

“知道了布鲁斯！”

“不准干涉我的哥谭！”

“没问题布鲁斯！”

看着眼前正直温暖的笑脸，布鲁斯不禁把脸埋进了掌心。该死的莱克斯·卢瑟！

“布鲁斯”，克拉克小心翼翼的靠过来，伸开双臂把布鲁斯抱进了怀里，“谢谢你让我留在你身边。”

“……”布鲁斯无奈的叹口气，抬手揉了揉克拉克柔软的头发。谁能拒绝超人呢？

“下次提供服务的时候，把制服穿上”，布鲁斯看着克拉克瞪大的眼睛，挑了挑眉毛，“性爱娃娃。”

Fin


End file.
